Abirama Redder
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 19 sierpnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 183 cm | weight = 92 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = Arrancar #22, Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairna | previous team = Fracción | previous partner = Baraggan Louisenbairn, Choe Neng Poww, Findorr Calius, Ggio Vega, Charlotte Chuhluhourne, Nirgge Parduoc | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Águila | manga debut = Tom 37, Rozdział 318 | anime debut = Odcinek 203 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Kazunari Tanaka | english voice = | spanish voice = }} jest Arrancarem #22 w armii Sōsuke Aizena oraz jednym z sześciu Fracción 2# Espady Baraggana Louisenbairna. Wygląd W przeciwieństwie do większości Arrancarów nie nosi białej kurtki, co odsłania jego liczne tatuaże na klatce piersiowej. Zamiast tego ma tylko dwie duże bransolety na nadgarstkach oraz białe hakama tak jak każdy z czarnymi bokami na biodrach. Jego ogólny wygląd, maniery i styl walki bardzo przypominają odważnego tubylca, a uwolnienie jego Zanpakutō podkreśla to jeszcze bardziej. Ma długie, czarne włosy, a pozostałości jego maski Hollowa to kask z dziobem na głowie. Jego oczy są złote, a dziura Hollowa nie jest widoczna. Charakter Jest bardzo gwałtowny, impulsywny, porywczy i niecierpliwy. Przed każdą bitwą odprawia "Rytuał", który składa się z krzyków, w których zawarte jest to, co chce zrobić swojemu przeciwnikowi, przy czym tego samego wymaga od swojego przeciwnika, aby ich psychika była wrogo nastawiona. Staje się bardzo zły, jeśli on nie zrobi tego samego i z komicznym krzykiem zaczyna na niego krzyczeć. Podobnie jak jego kolega z Fracción, darzy swojego pana Barragana ogromnym szacunkiem i określa go jako "Królewska Mość". Ma o wiele mniej powściągliwości, w przeciwieństwie do innych Arrancarów i od razu uwalnia swój Zanpakutō bez konieczności wydania choć jednego ruchu. Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura Pierwszy raz pojawia się razem z innymi Arrancarami w Fałszywej Karakurze by walczyć z Gotei 13. Gdy Aizen, Ichimaru i Tousen zostają uwięzieni, to Baraggan przejmuje dowodzenie i rozkazuje jemu oraz innym Fracción zniszczyć filary podtrzymujące zastępcze miasto. Walczy z Izuru Kirą, porucznikiem 3 Dywizji. Gdy Izuru nie chciał odprawiać jego rutuału, uznał go za tchórza i zapytał się o imię, na co gdy usłyszał że Kira jest porucznikiem dywizji, której dowodził Gin Ichimaru i wspomniał jego imię, zezłościło to Izuru, który go zaatakował. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy od razu uwolnił Zanpakutou i zaczął walkę z Kirą. Na początku miał przewagę, ponieważ jego Resurrección sprawiało, że walczył na odległość, co było niekorzystne dla porucznika 3 Dywizji, lecz Avirama zaatakował bezpośrednio Izuru i w konsekwencji ten mógł skorzystać z mocy swojego Zanpakutou. Obalony, bezsilny Redder prosił Kirę o darowanie życia, ale ten zwrócił mu uwagę, że wojownik nie prosi o darowanie życia i ściął mu głowę. Moce i Umiejętności *'Wysoka Moc Duchowa': bycie Arrancarem oraz Fracción jednego z najsilenijszych Espada ma ogromny wpływ na jego energię duchową. W anime kolor jego Reiatsu jest czerwono-pomarańczowy. Zanpakutō Jego Zanpakutou to normalna katana w swojej zapieczętowanej formie. left|thumb|Aguila Resurrección:' Aguila '(空戦鷲 (アギラ) Słowami uwalniającymi Zanpakutou są "Scalp". W swojej uwolnionej formie przypomina czerwonego ptaka, orła. Ma skrzydła i potrafi latać. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección left|thumb|Devorar Pluma Devorar Pluma (餓翼連砲 (デボラ･プルーマ): potrafi ze skrzydeł strzelać piórami, które są bardzo ciężkie, szybko też odrastają nowe. left|frame|Dodatkowe skrzydłaDodatkowe skrzydła: potrafi stworzyć dodatkową parę skrzydeł poprzez zranienie swoich tatuaży. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Numeros